In motorcycles, the brake lever is known to be placed at the right end of the handlebar, in the vicinity of the grip and guide knob to which the control of the accelerator is associated.
It is also known that the position of the brake lever, and more particularly, the distance of the same from the handlebar knob, is very often unsuitable to the actual requirements of many users because of each one's anthropometric differences.
In order to be capable of adjusting the position of the brake lever, adjusting devices have been proposed, which allow adjusting the position of the brake lever relative to the hydraulic actuator, and accordingly also relative to the grip knob on the motorcycle handlebar.
The known lever devices comprise a main lever and a timing lever being operatively associated thereto for operating the pump of the braking system while the main lever is moving close to the grip knob on the handlebar. The main lever and the timing lever are connected to each other by a threaded pin, which by being rotated allows adjusting the position of the main lever relative to the timing lever and accordingly the distance between the grip knob on the handlebar and the main lever on which the user manually acts for braking.
Said lever devices have the drawback that they allow adjusting the position of the main lever only when the motorcycle is stopped. In fact, the user is necessarily required to remove his/her hand from the handlebar in order to reach and turn the threaded pin.
Particularly, when a motorcycle racer is engaged in a race, the fact of being obliged to stop in order to carry out an adjustment or the only fact of removing his/her hand from the motorcycle handlebar is inadmissible.
Also in relation to normal applications, it is also not desirable for the motorcyclist to be forced to remove his/her hand from the handlebar in order to be able of carrying out an adjustment on the lever position.
To avoid this problem, it has been suggested to use a remotely-operated control system, which comprises a flexible cable suitable to transmit a torsional moment for controlling the rotation of the threaded pin. In the vicinity of the point of connection to the threaded pin, however, the flexible cable is required to carry out at least 90° short-range fold, which introduces friction, irregularity and inaccuracy in the operation of the adjusting device.